


Journey of the Heart

by JaceDexter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post BoFA, Post-Bofta, Song - Freeform, Thilbo, bagginshield, can pretend they broke up, does anyone read tags, poem, well I guess you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song about wrote with bagginshield in mind which is obvious. This is my first published work on here so go easy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be an upbeat song which switches to minor for the last verse before picking up again.
> 
> Standard disclaimer, I do not own the story or characters but I do own this song.
> 
> Many Thanks

**Journey of the Heart**

You rocked up at my door

Late at night

With a company of twelve

Looking a sorry sight.

They ate all my food

And drank my ale

And sung random songs

That made me flail.

But none of that mattered

When you stepped through my door

All grumpy and moody

And insult poor.

 

_Chorus_

_You were big and mean_

_Unshaven but clean_

_You kept me safe_

_Despite your distaste._  

 _You_   _hated my guts_

 _And thought me_   _a clutz_

 _But_   _I_   _am loyal to_   _a_   _fault_

 _For this band_   _I_   _am dault._

 _But love_   _I felt_

_Despite what you dealt_

_For the leader of this group_

_You great big nincompoop_.

 

I bared your hatred

Resigned to my fate

Until one day on top of a hill

When I arrived late.

I came back to help

And then saved your life

There was a shift in the air

And I was no longer in strife.

You admitted your wrongs

And hugged me to start.

It was then I knew

That you wholly owned my heart.

 

_Chorus_

 

Now as I sit in my hole

All alone once again 

I can't help but think

What could've been.

We were great together 

You and I 

Despite our grievances 

I really did try

As sad as it may be

I shall never move on.

You'll always be in my heart

Forever till next dawn. 

 

_Chorus_

_Chorus_


End file.
